


It's Alright

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Hale & Wright [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People like Helena were made to be fictional, just like Derek, but the world lied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Alright

Derek frowned at the twenty year old, her fiery blue hair clinging to her pale skin. She patted his shoulder, the gesture was suppose to be calm but he took it as pity.

"Don't pity me," he said simply, tears pricking his green eyes as he stood in front of ruins of what he once called home.

"I'm not pitying you. I was reassuring you that I'd be by your side, always," Helena corrected. She stood closer to the sixteen year old, & wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You know that right?" She questioned, gray eyes never straying from the house.

Derek nodded, "Yea, I know. But why me? You're older & stuff, why hang out with a sophomore?" He asked looking at her.

"Cause, you're special like me kid. Whether you know it or not, just hold your head high no matter what the world throws at you. I promise everything will be alright. Okay?" Derek smiled softly at her as she wiped away his tears.

_"Okay."_

 

* * *

 

Derek kept his promise five years later, holding his head high & becoming a strong, alpha wolf. Helena remained by his side, using her abilities to protect _her_ boy.

"Sheriff, you & I both know for a fact _my_ boy didn't kill anyone. Sheriff- John, please let him go, it wasn't him," Helena pleaded with the sheriff as Derek remained handcuffed in the chair. He watched his guardian as the sheriff stared back at him with tired eyes.

"Alright- but this time only. I've known the Hale family since they've moved here. They're good people," he said. Helena sighed in relief.

"Thank you John, it means the world. Really." She said & walked over to Derek. Helena crouched, cupping Derek's face in her hands & looking him in the eyes as she pressed their foreheads together for a few seconds. Derek stared as the cuffs around his wrists began to melt, the liquefied metal dripped into Helena's open palms & morphed back into solid handcuffs. She sat them on the counter next to them.

He rubbed his sore wrists, "Thanks." Derek murmured. Helena smiled softly at him & stood, Derek following her. She use to be able to meet his eyes, now Derek was taller than her by five inches.

"Told you everything would be alright, plus you're too tall now," she said making her way towards the door. He rolled his eyes & walked past her.

"No, you're just shrinking," he replied coolly & held open the door. Helena swatted at his head, just barely grazing the scalp. "Haha missed!" Helena cut short his teasing by smacking his ass harshly, he yelped & glared half-heartedly at her.

"What about now?" She questioned with a raised brow.

"This is my property," he said barely shaking his bubble butt at her. Helena chuckled & rolled her eyes as she caught up to him, her hand sliding into his rear pocket, then lightly squeezing one of his cheeks.

"Yea, you wish," Helena said snagging Derek's keys & racing him to the car. Derek had fallen (been tripped) & Helena won, & was allowed to drive Derek's sleek black Camaro. He buckled in after fixing & dusting off his jacket. Helena found his glasses in the glove compartment, & put them on. "Ready?" She asked.

Derek leaned over his car's console, "Hell yea." He said putting the car in drive. Helena looked at him over the brim of the glasses, smirking deviously.

"More like; Hale yea." He laughed & pressed his lips to hers for a quick kiss before she sped off.

 

* * *

 

Helena's eyes widened, "Holy shit, Deucalion?" She ran into the alpha's open arms, hugging him tightly. Derek & the rest of his pack stood there in shock.

"Helena Wright, it's been so long. How have you been?" Deucalion asked kindly, a smile coming to his rugged features. His hands holding her face as his thumbs brushed lightly over her high cheekbones.

"Duke it feels like an eternity since I've seen you... I'm doing good, how have you been? Why are you blind?" She questioned as she brought her hand to his face, fingertips grazing the skin around his eye. Deucalion frowned slightly.

"Gerard ambushed me & my pack, killed a few & blinded me. After, Deaton tried helping me, but wasn't successful, it left me in a rage & I killed the rest of my pack. I am not proud of it, for I was once the most peaceful of alphas," Deucalion explained. Helena pushed into his touch, her wolf purring under his calloused, yet soft hands.

"Deucalion, my Duke, you can still be the peaceful alpha, but fighting this pack isn't helping. Just stop, please, for me?" Helena begged quietly. Derek felt his wolf roaring to life again at the connection _his_ person shared with his rival.

Deucalion sighed, "I think you are right once more my dear friend, I shall end this war with the Hale pack, & move to a new territory." He said, "Ethan, Aiden, you two may continue to follow me, or go on your own." Ethan & Aiden looked at each other, then nodded & went over to Derek. Aiden wrapped his arm around Lydia's waist, Ethan smiled at his brother & leaned against him.

"Deucalion, I ask you to stay, & not because you can't take care of yourself, but because I want you here," Helena said resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I would love to Helena, I would but... This isn't your territory," he said turning his head in the direction of Derek. He stood with his expression guarded & arms crossed over his chest, nostrils flaring slightly. Derek glanced at Helena- big mistake- he gave in easily to her wim. The alpha pack was no longer an issue. Plus, with Helena's abilities Deucalion's vision had been repaired.

 

* * *

 

"So what you're telling me is Allison & Aiden are dead because some samurai guys stabbed them, Kira is a fox thingy, & Stiles was possessed by a demon thingy?" Helena asked confusedly. Derek appeared at her side, his eyes longing as he looked at her, wishing to touch her but he reframed from doing so.

"The samurai that killed Aiden & Allison are called Oni. I was possessed by a void Kitsune, which is what Kira is, but not the void part." Stiles explained using the correct terminology. Helena waved him off, & turned to the young girl before her.

"Hmmm..." Helena narrows her gaze as she studied an awkward, wide eyed Kira Yukimura. "Korean American, right?" She asked randomly.

"Yes, how did you know?" Kira asked back.

"I've traveled a lot, you pick up things after awhile... Especially when you're me," she added lowly & returned to her spot besides Derek. Kira raised a brow, as did Stiles & Scott.

"What do you mean if I were you?" Kira asked, "What are you?" She asked taking a hesitant step forward. Scott reached out, stopping her by curling his fingers around her wrists.

Helena looked at the teen, "It's alright Scott, I actually like her better than your ex-hunter girlfriend..." She trailed off seeing his eyes flash red. "Anyways Kira, neither Scott nor Stiles.... Or anyone besides Derek, really know what I'm capable of." She said calmly.

"What?" Scott gasped.

"We don't know the full extent of your ability?! What exactly is the full extent of it then, what can you do?" Stiles asked slightly offended. Helena trusted them, but they were teenagers, & would probably spill the beans to the entire pack in two seconds flat.

"Back off," Derek said stepping forward. Shoulders squared & chest puffed out, "She doesn't need to tell you anything. She wants to so I suggest you show more respect." He said.

"Derek. Upstairs, now," Helena commanded. He looked at her over his shoulder & made his way up to his room. "Okay, you know how humans only use ten percent of their brains right?"

"Yea so?" Scott said, Kira's brown eyes were intent of the woman before her.

"Well, I can use my full brain, not just ten percent... I'm pretty much the most powerful person in the world, I'm the most dangerous of weapons," Helena said glancing around the room. She had grown use to being able to see the particles of everything, even the dust particles, well the molecules that made up the dust particles were most clear right now. Neither of the four spoke, silenced remained an unwanted friend.

"Can you show us?" Kira said quietly. Helena met her eyes & nodded before moving swiftly to the center of the loft. Peter came jogging down the stairs, a brow raised at the scene before him.

"Peter." Helena said innocently, Peter groaned aloud & rolled his sapphire eyes to meet her storm gray. "Be my assistant?" Peter always had a soft spot for Helena & agreed after making a small argument to make it seem like he wasn't being a softy. "Okay for example, I can float, hover, fly whatever. Peter, you can move as you please."

Peter scoffed, "Finally." He made his way towards the loft door. Helena sighed & kept her eyes on the kids in front of her, "What the- put me down!" He exclaimed. Scott & Stiles laughed uncontrollably, eyes pricked with tears as Peter grappled onto a pipe & pulled himself to it. Helena laughed.

"I can also change around the molecules of an object..." Kira stared in awe as the pipe Peter held onto turned into water. He kept trying to grab it only for his fingers to go through. Moments later the water turned back into a pipe.

"I hate you." Peter grumbled from his place on the ceiling, arms crossed as he glared daggers down at the woman. Helena laughed & slowly set him down, "I'll be leaving now." He said.

"Awe, but Petey, we were just having some fun," Helena said throwing herself at him. Peter caught her as she laid against him, face pressed against his chest & arms limp at her sides.

"Petey?" Derek questioned as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Peter rolled his eyes at his nephew & picked up Helena bridal style.

"Bitch, you gotta take meh on a date first!" Helena said teasingly. Peter crossed the room to Derek & thrusted Helena into him, Derek luckily caught her. She pouted, "Asshat." Peter raised a brow, but brushed it off & left the loft.

"Helena, you just got cooler," Stiles said as him, Scott, & Kira stood. "Like literally." He added.

"I know." She replied cockily. Her words were directed to Stiles but her attention remained on Derek as he held her. His hand lightly petting her sapphire hair.

"Derek." Derek looked up to Scott, "We won't be able to make it to movie night tonight. There's a huge test that we have to study for tonight, & honestly I don't think I'll pass without these two helping me." Scott clarified.

Derek nodded, "It's okay, I understand." The fact Derek was okay with it threw everyone off, except Helena. Derek had begun warming up to them, & he was becoming more relaxed about things like this. "Just-" He stopped deciding whether or not to say the rest. "Just call me when you guys are at your house."

Scott cocked his head to the side, "Alright, I'll call when we get there." A crooked smile appeared on his young features, brown eyes sparkling at the fact Derek wanted to be sure they were alright.

"You're fucking adorable when you show you care," Helena said when they left. Derek looked at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, & nuzzled his jaw.

"Of course I care, they're pack. _Family..."_ Derek said surprised he said that. Helena's lips widened into a full blown smile, gray eyes showing admiration.

"See Der, you have family. Besides Peter & Cora- wait, where's Cora? I've been gone for like a month & all this weird shit happens." Helena said looking at him.

"Oh, Cora moved to New York." Derek said simply & carried Helena up the stairs.

"Mmm, we show go there... Or Vegas! Haven't been there since my twenty-first birthday, you remember that right? Got you drunk off your ass even though you were only seventeen." Helena chuckled at her reminiscing.

"Yea, then you lite a blackjack table on fire & we have to book it out of that place," Derek added cracking a smile of his own.

"Hey, that was by fucking accident! I was playing with the lighter, I didn't know some blonde bimbo was going to bump into me!" Helena argued, blue hair fluffing up.

"Shut up pyromaniac," he said pecking her lips. Helena crossed her arms & pouted in his arms, " _My_ pyro." He added kissing her again.

"Ew." Both looked at a tired Isaac. Derek glared at him, & Helena waved as she giggled. Even years later, Helena managed to protect the man, & pack she loved with just words. She hoped never to use her power to hurt another living creature, but for now only two words raced through her mind as Derek laid beside her in bed.

_It's alright._

**~ The End ~**


End file.
